As long as I have a friend
by Paladone
Summary: No, I haven't stopped the saga, this is just something I decided to write for fun. GOhan is dejected after the Cell game, and somone close comes to help him. R/R


DISCLAIMER: NO, I don't own DBZ. NOr have I stolen anyone's ideas, etc, NO MORE FRIGGEN EMAILS  
  
NOTES: Yeah, somone thought I had stolen their idea for my TEN fic, the first one I wrote, had  
to set that straight, so my disclaimers BRAND NEW. OH YEAH! ANyway, no, I'm not giving up on the saga, (I only just  
finished the third chapter ^_^. This is just an idea that came that refused to leave. I HAVE to write about it. Reviews  
are apprecaited, but I'm sure you know that by now :P Anyway, here goes....  
  
  
  
AS LONG AS I HAVE A FRIEND  
  
  
The bright rays of sun cracked through the nightime sky as morning slowly aproached. Slowly, they spread over the land,  
creeping inch by inch, until it finally snuck up on the Son family house, a secluded little cottage in the woods.   
  
Chi-chi, an overprotective but caring mother, slowly woke, as a million chores rushed through her head. Grumbling  
slightly, she got up and creeped across the hallway to wake up Gohan. "BOY does he have a lot of work today."  
  
Though she didn't like making him work as much as it seemed she did, it kept his mind off the death of Goku, his father. "If anything,  
I want to keep him from blaming himself so much." She slowly went to his pitch black room, and opened it with a loud creak.  
  
"Oh no....not again."  
  
Gohan was already gone. Chi-chi sighed, "Off to the battleground again. Oh, if only there were something I could DO."  
Sadly, she slumped downstairs to cook breakfast. At the very least, he would get his vitamins when he got home.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A beautiful prarie literally sang with life as mother nature began her day. All around, life wwas in its prime. But  
one part of this wonderland didn't fit in.  
  
A large, barren wasteland stood directly at the center of this, abandoned of any activity. Indeed, the animals themselves  
seemed scared of the near-desert. And directly in the center of the wasteland, a giant hole remained, almost like  
a landmark to the terrible battle that had ensued before.   
  
The erie silence was broken by the sound of feet tapping. Son Gohan, son of Goku, silently walked to the crater.  
His dark black hair matched his intelligent black eyes. He wore an orange gi, in memory of his father.   
  
"Why, Otousan...? Why did you trust me so much?"  
  
Gohan sat at the crater's edge, miserably. It had been his fault. That monster inside of  
him had taken him over. If he had only destroyed Cell when he had the chance. Because of  
his foolishness, his own confidence, his father had died.  
  
His mind became black, depressed. Though he would never contemplate suicide, he wanted  
to be punished. How could his father not be angry with him? Why?.....  
  
"Thought I'd find you here...."  
  
Without needing to look up, Gohan knew it was Kururin. "Kururin,...I'm sorry, just leave me alone right now. I need to think."  
  
But Kururin did not leave, instead, he sat down beside the boy.  
  
"Why are you so hard on yourself, it's been almost three months now?"  
  
"You can't understand, Kururin!!"  
  
Kururin looked at him thoughtfully, "No, I understand how you feel. Goku was a good friend of mine, and to this day I'll  
never forget him. But you heard him! He was happy, so incredibly happy, with you! And now, he has nothing to worry  
about, so he can live at King Kai's in peace...."  
  
Gohan looked down, tears welling in his eyes.  
  
"But I killed him Kururin....I killed him through my own confidence and stupidity. And I miss him....I...I....."  
  
The monk placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder, " You can't blame yourself, Gohan. Neither you nor the rest of us knew  
what tricks that monster had up his sleeve. Besides, we all have our faults. No one is perfect, not even Goku-"  
  
"But I could have destroyed him...I could have finished him easily. But I let that demon of mine take me over!"  
  
GOhan banged his fist on the barren earth in sorrow, leaving a small crater. Here Kururin turned, tears forming in his own eyes. "Perhaps it's best that...you waited."  
  
GOhan looked up, startled. "Wha...what do you mean?"  
  
"It's...it's 18. I dont' know if I could have lived with myself, having let that Cell absorb her. BUt, you released her///  
and...I can't thank you enough for that..."  
  
Kururin's tears began to flow down his cheeks. "Af-after MArron and I broke up, I was sure I would die single. But..but now  
we're together. Though a life was lost...you also saved another person, one so dear to me... "  
  
The man looked up, slightly red, "And you saved the earth. You saved this beautiful planet, the planet your father loved  
so much. That's why he was so happy. His mission in life was completed, now that he knew you could take his place."  
  
GOhan slowly stood up, and gave Gohan a hug "Your right, Kururin. Thank you so much for coming, my friend."  
  
Kururin smiled shakily back, "N-no problem bro."  
  
Both flew away, and GOhan knew he would never need to visit the battleground again. "As long as I have friends like Kururin,  
I will protect this planet like my father did."  
  
"Thank you, Kururin...."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yeah, I made this fairly quickly, but the idea just would not go away. Hope you liked it, some reviews would be appreciated  
^_^ You can tell by now that I like Kururin a lot, and I will continue to make stories with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
